


A Day to Remember

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a day to remember, but not all the guests are entirely happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Containers spoilers for the finale. Also, not nearly as angsty as that summary makes it sound.

It was a beautiful summer's day, Go decided: the perfect day for Naoto and Ryoko's wedding. Wisps of cloud were scattered across the sky but the sun shone down bright and clear as the newly-married couple emerged from the church to confetti floating in the air and the celebration of their friends and family.

Well, _most_ of their friends and family anyway. Now that the ceremony itself was over he couldn't help but notice that Jin was looking distinctly less than thrilled and he sighed, draping an arm casually around Jin's shoulders. "You know," he said quietly, leaning in closer so Jin could hear him over the sounds of the celebrations. "Just for today and in that dress, you're going to have to admit that Ryoko is prettier than you."

"Shut up," Jin retorted, elbowing him in the side. "Don't try to be funny, it doesn't suit you."

Go simply shrugged and left his arm where it was. It couldn't be easy, watching someone you loved marry another man, even if he personally thought Jin's attraction to Ryoko was based on romantic ideals of who he thought Ryoko was, rather than who she actually was. It wasn't something he could just come out and say, however, especially not on today of all days when Jin was miserable enough as it was.

"She does look great, doesn't she?" Jin said wistfully and Go's arm tightened around his shoulders briefly.

"She does," he agreed. "The dress really suits her. You did a great job."

"Naturally," Jin replied, recovering enough of his usual bite to make the retort. Then he shrugged, his mouth curving up into a rueful smile. "I really didn't want to screw it up."

There was no way he could have, Go knew. Ryoko was too important to Jin to let him make any mistakes on her wedding dress, but you couldn't tell Jin that. He knew, he'd tried. Repeatedly.

"Come on," he said instead, "they're going to be taking the photos soon; Ryoko and Naoto will be looking for us."

Jin made a face but nonetheless let Go manouevre him through the crowd to where the newlyweds were standing, the camera flashes going off around them.

"¥10,000 that Makoto will use up a whole roll of film on this," Jin murmured, sliding his way through the people.

"No bet," Go retorted. "He was muttering about not bringing enough with him earlier."

"Worth a try," Jin sighed and Go grinned. At least Jin was making an effort. He'd be fine.

"Besides," he added virtuously, before Jin could come up with something else, "gambling is a vice and you shouldn't indulge in it."

"Oh, shut up."

Go laughed and pulled Jin through the last bits of the crowd, pleased with the genuine smile on Jin's face.


End file.
